Enemies Turned Co-Stars
by shipper727
Summary: Ally Dawson wants to share her music with the world. Unfortunately, getting her music out there is going to take quite a bit of money. So for now, she's a porn star. A strange job, but not a bad one, until her old high school bully becomes her new co-star.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey, so tell me what you think of the idea. It's a little strange, but I'm excited.**

* * *

I walked into my studio dressed in plain jeans and a tank. Bagel and orange juice in my hand.

It was six am, and I was preparing for a full work day.

If you saw me on the subway or at a restaurant I might seem like a perfectly normal twentysomething year old who had to work for a living.

Well, I did have to work for a living. That's about all that was normal about me.

You see, I'm in the business of making adult movies.

Porn.

It's not as bad as it seems. It pays well, there's a lot of holidays, and you get to meet some. . . interesting people.

Truth be told I needed this job. Needed the money.

One day I was going to show the world my music. Unfortunately, you need money for that.

For as long as I can remember, all I had ever wanted to do was write music and sing. It meant everything to me.

I'd do anything for it. Even become a porn star.

Today we were starting a new film. The director I worked with liked to make sort of, quality porn. There were the sex parts of course, but it also had more of a storyline then you'd expect.

This particular movie was going to be about a stranger who rescued a woman from her crazy abusive boyfriend. The script was well written, and I was excited to meet my new costars.

I waved at my director, Paul, and walked into the rec room.

We were having a pre-shooting meeting to get to know everyone.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Oh, hell no.

The one person I was not expecting to see was my high school bully.

Austin. Freakin'. Moon.

I had never had a day of peace at Marino High thanks to him.

If there was one person that I was fine with never seeing again, it was Austin Moon.

I didn't realize how long I had been staring until Caitlin, my friend, cleared her throat.

"Ally, are you alright?" She asked.

That was a good question. I supposed I was alright. I was not, however, happy.

Austin glanced up to see what was going on, and when he saw me, I swear, his face broke into the biggest grin I had ever seen.

I groaned. He was already picturing new ways to torture me.

"My God! Ally Dorkson. A porn star." This was not going to end well. "I never would have guessed."

"Yes," I gave him my most sarcastic smile. "And I would never have guessed pretty boy Austin Moon would ever get a job. I mean, can you even read the script?"

His grin only got wider. "Well, sometimes I need help with the big words, but I do okay."

I snorted. At least I wouldn't be bored for the next couple of months. Surprisingly, porn could get kind of old.

Paul walked in then, his signature black coffee in hand.

"Right, guys. Well it's very nice to meet you all, and I'm sure I'm going to have a lovely time seeing all of you naked."

Everyone laughed. Paul had a way of making you feel comfortable in the most awkward situations.

"We're going to start shooting the first scene next week so make sure to pick up your scripts when you leave today. The movie is going to feature Miss Ally Dawson as our leading lady who is living with her abusive boyfriend. It's going to follow her journey in standing up and getting her freedom. And of course," Paul wiggled his eyebrows. "The young man who helps her out of the mess. Austin, it's a pleasure to work with you."

Waaaait, what?

I must have heard him wrong. There was no way in hell that had just happened.

I mean, no one was forced to make a porno with their high school bully. Right?

"Uh, Paul." I cleared my throat. "Austin is playing, um, the uh. . .?"

Paul looked at me, I got along with everyone. It wasn't like me to be shy.

"Are you alright, Ally?"

"She's just a little intimidated by my good looks," Austin spoke up. "Right, Ally?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling my words come back to me. "Definitely. That is exactly what I was thinking."

Of course, that had not been what I was thinking. What I was really thinking was how on earth was I going to work with the guy who had tortured me for years. The guy who had never missed a chance to call me a new name, or trip me in the hallway.

Paul laughed. "Well, I suppose she'll just have to get over it."

Oh yeah, Paul had just said it.

* * *

We had had all of last week off to learn our lines, but today we actually had to start filming. Which meant that I would have to see Austin again. Something I was not ready for.

I walked in at six am, sleep deprived and my head buzzing with all the lines I had learned. Lines I would have to say to Austin, like _You are the only man I could ever give my heart to _and _How on earth could I live without you._

I hadn't been able to eat anything this morning, I was far too nervous.

Austin Moon and I would be filming a sex scene today. And by that, I mean I would be having sex with Austin Moon.

Caitlin was making coffee in the rec room, and I walked up to her. Needing to tell someone all the craziness that was spinning around inside my head.

"Caity," she turned around. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," she began but was cut off by Paul.

"Austin and Ally, we need you guys in makeup now. This scene could take a while and I want to finish it today."

Our sex scene, he meant. Oh god, I was gonna throw up.

I gave Caitlin a weak smile and headed off to makeup and costumes.

Reed, our resident fashion guru was busy picking out my outfit when I walked in.

"Hey, Reed." I sounded weird, as if I was eating cotton.

She poked her head out from behind the racks.

"Hey, Al. I'm gonna find you a killer costume, no worries."

Oh, I wasn't worried about my costume. Not until she brought a skimpy yellow bra and panty set.

"Th-that's it?"

She frowned. "Well, you do get a dress over it, silly."

And then she pulled out the shortest black dress I had ever seen. I think the word shirt more accurately described it.

I sighed. I was being stupid. We were shooting a _porno_, not a frickin' disney movie.

I sat down in the chair, and let Reed get to work on my makeup. Trying not to think how in a little bit, Austin Moon would be _inside _of me.

I failed miserably.

"Are you alright, Ally?"

It was obvious. I probably looked like a nervous wreck.

"Mmm, yeah," I gave Reed a lopsided smile. "'Course."

And before I knew it I was heading out to the filming area.

A huge warm looking bed sat in the middle of a beautiful room.

The intimate scenes were always filmed in a closed set to give the actors privacy. Unfortunately, the one person I wanted privacy from was going to be the one I wouldn't get any from.

Right then, Austin walked in, and my mouth dropped. He was wearing tight jeans that showed off everything, and a loose shirt that dipped so you could see his perfect chest.

My god, he was gorgeous. I could feel my body heat up.

This was going to be very embarrassing if I couldn't calm down.

I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Soo, um, you ready for this?"

He didn't answer. And then I realized why, he was staring at my breasts.

I blushed and crossed my arms.

"Oh no, but I was enjoying the view." Smug bastard.

My face turned a deeper scarlet. "Ha ha. Thanks, asshole."

Paul walked over and grinned at us. "You guys look great." Yeah, 'cause we were practically naked.

He continued, "I have a great feeling about you too. I think you're chemistry is really gonna make this movie."

We gaped at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, you know the lines, so we're gonna start filming right away."

He left, and we both just kind of shuffled our feet awkwardly.

"Guys! Places, please."

I breathed in. I could do this. I could be brave.

"Aaaand Action!"

"Look, I appreciate your help but you don't have to stay with me." My character, Amelia, was telling Austin's character, Doug to leave, after he had helped her get out of her abusive relationship. She was pushing him away because she was afraid of falling in love.

Maybe she was right to be.

"I'm not just gonna leave you here." God, concerned Austin was pretty hot. I could feel my panties dampen and I knew I was in trouble.

"I do not need your help. I-I'll be fine on my own."

"I don't believe you." He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, pushing his waist into me.

"Doug. Please, please, go now before. . ." I was so so wet. I could feel every part of Austin, and it was making me crazy.

He looked directly into my eyes. "No."

And then he crashed his lips into mine.

I froze. He bit my lip, and I groaned. He tasted wonderful.

I moaned and grabbed him, pulling his head down.

He growled, "Amelia, all I have wanted all night was to get you of that dress."

I could hardly breathe, I had never felt anything like this before.

Grabbing his shirt, I shoved him onto the bed.

Slowly, I unzipped my dress, panicking the whole time. He was going to know. He was going to know how turned on I was. And I would never hear the end of it.

At the sight of my yellow bra and panties, Austin let out a low groan.

Breathing heavily, I climbed on top of him. And felt his huge erection.

I looked down surprised. We had hardly done anything yet.

And then he was there. His hands in my panties, his finger circling my clit, pressing down and then pulling back.

"Ally," he whispered into my ear so no one could hear. "You're so wet."

I blushed, but soon forgot my embarrassment when he pushed a finger into me.

I gasped, trying to get his belt undone.

Finally, unclasping it I pulled the tight jeans and his boxers off, revealing all of him.

My heart almost burst out of my chest.

I wrapped my hands around his cock, running up and down.

"That's great guys. You're doing an awesome job."

I blinked, surprised. I had forgotten there was anyone else in the room. Hell, anyone else on the planet.

Austin caught my chin in his hand, his brown eyes focusing on mine. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He positioned himself above me, his cock just over my center.

And then he pushed into me.

"_Oh God."_

I was careful not to say his name.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling him inside of me.

Austin's breath was right on my cheek, making me even hotter.

We found a rhythm, pumping in and out, barely able to contain our groans.

And then I came. Shivers raced down my spine, and I exploded.

I felt him coming inside me, prolonging it.

Panting, we both came back into reality. Our eyes glued on each other.

"Woohoo!" We heard clapping in the background. "That was amazing, guys!"

I blushed, and Austin rolled off of me.

Holy fuck. I had come. I never came. I was just a master at faking it.

So what does that say about Austin?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hey guys I hope you liked the beginning. I would love to hear your thoughts on what I should do next.**

* * *

I thought I'd had a tough time sleeping the night before filming, but honestly I don't think I've slept a wink since.

And it was all Austin Moon's fault. He was so confusing. He'd given me hell all through high school, but sleeping with him. . .

It was amazing. That's what scared me the most. Because I wanted to do it again.

"Allllly. Earth to Ally." I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized Caitlin had walked up behind me.

"Oh, sorry, Caity." I blew out a breath. "I'm just a little tired."

She grinned. "Sure, you're tired. It has nothing to do with the fact that Austin Moon is sitting right over there."

My face probably looked life a fire hydrant.

"Is it that obvious?!"

"Well," she giggled. "Maybe not that-yes it's that obvious."

I groaned, my head in my hands.

"Austin and Ally!" Paul was calling us over.

Somehow I was able to pick my feet up and walk over.

Austin was wearing low ride jeans that showed a strip of his boxers, and a grey t-shirt. I breathed in, trying to calm down my beating heart.

"You guys," Paul was grinning. "All the stuff we have of you is absolutely fantastic! Seriously, you guys are doing great."

I looked up, and saw that Austin had a smug expression. I swear, guys always think that just because a girl looks like she's enjoying herself it makes them some sort of sex god. Never mind the fact that heactually _was_ a sex god. No one should look that pleased with themselves.

"But I do think you guys should get to know each other better." Paul was still talking.

"Wait," I was confused. "You said we were great. Why do we need to get to know each other better?"

"You are great," he said kindly. "But I just think you need to click a little more. I mean you're supposed to be like 'soul mates,' and all that shit."

"I don't mind," Austin spoke up, and grinned at me. "I would _love _to get to know you better."

Of fucking course he would.

And that is how I found myself having lunch with Austin Moon at a little cafe. The shop itself was adorable, with warm yellow paint and wooden chairs.

But I couldn't focus on any of that. Every time Austin shifted I took the time to study his body.

I hadn't had enough time to look before. Well, I mean I'd looked, I just would have liked to look longer.

Now I could see the way he hunched his shoulders, and how his back curved at the top.

We were supposed to be talking, 'getting to know each other.' But it was completely silent.

Until he finally spoke up. "Are you still mad at me?"

Okay. Not what I'd been expecting.

He looked serious, though. Not like he was making fun of me.

"I mean, you were kind of a dick." I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

He nodded, "I was. And I'm sorry."

My mouth dropped. I never thought I would catch Austin Moon apologizing to anyone, let alone me.

"You're sorry?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." He was looking straight into my eyes. "Really."

"Well, I don't forgive you." I'm pretty sure I was just saying that. Surprisingly, I wasn't mad at him anymore. Huh. Maybe it was because we had slept together. Go figure.

He leaned his head forward, and took my hand. "You don't forgive me?" His voice was low and deep.

"Mmm, no." I tried my best not to stutter.

Inching forward, he traced patterns on the palm of my hand, making me shiver.

"Are you sure?"

He was so close. His smell engulfed me. I breathed in, my head spinning.

"I'm-I, uh, sure." I just wanted him to come closer.

His forehead touched me and I closed my eyes.

"Ally," I could feel his breath on my face.

"Austin," I murmured, reaching forward.

But he pulled back, and I made a sound of displeasure.

"Tell me you forgive me."

I could barely think, let alone formulate a sentence.

"Forgive, uh, forgive you."

He grinned. Smug bastard.

But then his lips were on mine, and I forgot everything.

I pulled him closer, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Ally," he groaned against my lips.

My nipples peaked, and I wanted him. Wanted him right there.

"Ally? Allyson, is that you?" I knew that voice, maybe, I couldn't really be sure. My brain was functioning at about 35 percent right then.

I pulled away, my head clearing a little.

Turning around, I froze.

My mother.

Fuckity fuck fuckers.

My mom does not know that I'm a porn star. I mean, I'm not ashamed of my job. Not at all. But it's still not something that I really wanted to share with the family.

However, it was going to be a little difficult to explain why I was making out with a random guy in a cafe.

"Mom," my voice squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned at me.

"I mean, um. Hi." I was blushing now.

"Hello, Allyson." She was staring at Austin. "Who's your. . . friend?"

"Hi, Mrs. Dawson," Austin held out his hand. "Ally and I went to high school together."

I breathed out in relief. He could obviously tell my mother didn't know.

"Oh." My mother looked a little confused. I hadn't exactly had a lot of friends in high school.

"Right," I cut in. "Mom, this is Austin. Austin, this is my mother."

My mom relaxed a little. She looked kind of, happy. She probably thought I was socially retarded and was just glad I had at least one friend.

A friend that she had seen me making out with.

Just as I was thinking this, my mom looked at us, her face puzzled.

And then she smiled. "Ally, is he your boyfriend?"

"What!" I coughed. "I mean, why would you say that?"

Now my mother looked confused. "If he's not your boyfriend then why were you kissing him?"

That was a good question. I didn't think because our porn director thought we needed to get to know each other a little more was gonna fly, though..

I glanced at Austin nervously.

"I-" Austin cut me off. "Of course she's my girlfriend." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side.

My eyes flew to his. He looked completely serious.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

He ignored me. "In fact, I was wondering when I would get to meet my Ally's family."

He didn't. The little fucker.

My mother smiled. "Well, we would all love to meet you. What perfect timing. We're all heading to the beach this weekend. Why don't the two of you join us."

My heart was slamming around in my ribcage. "I'm, uh, I don't think-"

"We would love to," Austin smiled his dazzling smile at her.

I was really going to have to talk to him about the whole cutting me off thing. And the telling my mother we were in a relationship thing.

I snorted. I would have plenty of time to talk to him. On our beach weekend, where we would get to pretend to be in a relationship around my family.

Austin Moon was seriously complicating my life.

* * *

**a/n: So I am really excited for the next chapter, and you guys should be too ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: La la la I am so excited for this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Austin had one hand on the wheel, and one arm wrapped around the back of my seat.

We were in the car, heading to Miami beach.

I was still mad at him. He had told my mother we were in a relationship, and then agreed to go on vacation with my family.

Pretending that Austin was my boyfriend could get a little. . . complicated.

"Are you still pouting?" Austin grinned at me.

"Shut up." I growled at him, though my voice wasn't nearly as cold as I would have liked it to be. "I can't believe you told my mother we would go on vacation with them!"

Austin just smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

We'd been having this argument for the past couple days and he still hadn't told me why he'd agreed to go. Probably just to piss me off.

I blew out a breath and decided that if I had to spend the next two hours in the car with Austin Moon then I needed some music to help keep me sane.

I turned on the radio and "Mason Jar" by Smallpools was playing.

Austin leaned over and turned it up, humming along. Not to be outdone I cranked the radio full blast.

He started humming louder. All right, if that's how he wanted it.

I began to sing, trying to be as loud as possible.

And to my surprise, he started to sing along.

And damn. He was good. I guess just another thing to add to the list of Stuff I Did Not Know About Austin Moon.

Forgetting about the competition and even that I was mad at him, I matched his pitch.

He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help grinning back.

He was beautiful when he smiled, and being the one he smiled at. It was intoxicating.

The next two hours passed in a blur of music and Austin. It was probably the most fun I'd had in a long time.

We pulled into the driveway of my family's beach house, the gravel crunching under our tires.

I loved the beach. It was my favorite place in the whole world. The ocean was beautiful and rough with all sorts of creatures living in it.

It was so far away from normal life, like a hidden world you could escape to if the real one got too intense.

"Ally!" Violet, my sister-in-law squealed, running down the path to meet us.

My brother, Tate, had fallen in love with Violet when they were still in high school and they had gotten married right out of college. I loved 'em both, but sometimes it was hard to be around them. They had what everyone wanted. Everything I didn't have.

I smiled. "Hey Violet."

She pulled me in for a hug, and then pulled back, staring at Austin appreciatively.

I sucked in a breath. Introduction time.

"Austin, this is my sister-in-law, Violet. Vi, this is Austin. My, uh, my boyfriend."

My face was pink. Calling Austin my boyfriend hadn't been terrible, I had actually _liked_ it.

I was fucking losing it.

Introducing Austin to the whole family and waiting for them to get over the shock of me actually having a boyfriend took ages.

By then, it was dinner time.

We were all sitting in our seats, enjoying the ravioli my dad had made when the interrogation started.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" My mom asked us.

"Well, uh," I stuttered, trying to think.

Austin just laughed. "You always forget don't you?" He ruffled my hair.

Turning to my mother, he smiled. "We've been dating for about two months now."

Two months ago. That's when we'd first started filming the movie.

"Allyson," my dad chided. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"Oh, you know." I smiled nervously. "I just wanted to make sure it was going somewhere."

"So, you think it's going somewhere?" Tate had turned towards me.

Oh my god, what was this? The Spanish Inquisition?

"Well, I mean I don't know." I think I had started sweating.

"But you like him, don't you Als?" Tate was giving me his big brother look. The youcan'tlietome look.

I blushed. "Yes." I didn't even know how much was made up anymore.

Tate turned to Austin. "And you, do you like my sister?"

"Yes, I do." He was so straightforward. No nervous blinking or twitching.

Vi giggled. "You are both _so _cute."

Everyone had had far too much wine.

My dad grinned. "Let's see a kiss!"

"What, no, no-"

Everybody was talking at once. "Yeah, yeah a kiss!"

I waved my hands, trying to calm them down. "We're, just not really into PDA. Sorry."

"Oh come on, Ally." Austin was grinning. "One kiss couldn't hurt."

I couldn't believe the jackass. I was going to kill him later.

I shook my head firmly. "Nope. No. We are not going to-"

"Oh come on, Al. You're no fun." My mother laughed.

That was it. Who's mother tells them they're no fun?

I grabbed Austin's shoulders, and brought his head down to meet mine.

This kiss was so different from all the others.

It was deep and unexpected. His lips were warm, and his taste thrilled me.

Moaning, Austin grabbed the small of my back, pulling me in closer.

I was practically in his lap when I remembered we were sitting at the dinner table. . . surrounded by my family.

Gasping, I broke away.

"Wha?" Austin was looking at me like I was the only person left on the earth.

Licking my lips, I turned to face my family.

"There, happy now?"

Nobody answered. Shock clearly written across their faces.

Finally, my dad cleared his throat. "Well I was gonna offer dessert, but I feel like we've already had it."

* * *

Later that night, my parents were leading Austin and I upstairs to our bedroom.

It had been a little awkward after our kiss, but everyone had quickly gotten over it.

They had laughed and joked with Austin, like he was already a part of the family.

I had actually had a really nice time, but as soon as I walked into the room and saw the huge double bed, I froze.

Nope. No. Nu uh.

After that kiss I was not going to be sleeping in a bed with Austin Moon.

Because honestly, I did not trust myself with him. Not at all.

"Goodnight guys." My parents winked at us. Winked at us!

"Sleep tight. Or you know, don't." My dad grinned. "Sleep, I mean."

Holy fuck. My own father.

They closed the door, leaving us alone.

Austin had a way too happy look on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I scowled at him.

"Oh, nothing." Austin was still grinning. "I just really like your parents."

"Yeah," sarcasm was practically dripping from my words. "They're fucking peachy."

Grumbling, I walked into the bathroom. I needed to sort out my thoughts. And brush my teeth.

I inspected myself in the mirror. I looked so, different.

Happier. More alive.

Why?

I frowned, staring at the door.

I knew why. And he was on the other side of the door.

Changing into a green V-neck, and sleeping shorts, I walked back into our room. "You can use the bathroom if you want."

Austin wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Don't mind if I do."

I giggled despite myself. What a nerd.

I was lying on the bed, checking my email when Austin walked back in.

I glanced up, and did a double take. He was wearing blue boxers. And only blue boxers.

I mean, I've seen this boy naked, but at the sight of him in his tight boxers. . .

Not thinking, I licked my lips.

Austin grinned. "I know ya love me, baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

Falling on the bed, he rolled over so he was right next to me.

"Um, personal space, Austin." I really liked how his body felt next to mine.

Austin frowned, giving me a pleading look. "But I'm a cuddler."

I groaned, shoving him away. "I'm sure you are, but I am not."

Lie. Lie. Lie. I _love_ cuddling.

"Sure, Ally." Austin gave me a knowing look. "Whatever you say."

We lay there for a bit. I tried to keep going through my email, but I couldn't concentrate on anything with him so close.

And then my mom must have gotten hot, because the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees.

It was only early fall, but my mother gets hot very easily. Our house is usually thirty degrees lower than the outside temperature.

Shivering, I tried to get warm under the blanket, but it was very thin, and I'm practically cold blooded.

Austin seemed fine next to me, not even under the blanket. I glared at him, why did he get to be warm when I was freezing.

Subtly, I tried to scoot closer, but he just moved farther away.

He looked over at me. "You know, I'd offer to keep you warm, but you're not a cuddler so. . ."

Pig. But I _was _freezing.

Groaning, I relented. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I love to cuddle. Now please get your warm ass over here."

And then I was surrounded by Austin.

His arm slid under my head and his leg slipped between mine.

I was practically lying on top of him.

I shivered, I had never felt so good in my life.

His warmth and his smell made my head spin, and suddenly I was exhausted.

He looked at me with warm brown eyes. "G'night, Ally."

"Night." I whispered back, and fell asleep to some pretty amazing dreams.

* * *

**a/n: So no worries, our beach weekend is not over yet. :) I've still got some surprises in store. **

**Oh, and if you caught my AHS mention then good job. I am unbelievably excited for season three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Sorry, I know it's been a while. Unfortunately, I have to do other things like school and sports and blah blah blah. Whatever. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I stretched my legs out, snuggling closer to the warm chest next to me. I wanted to get warmer, to be closer.

Shifting my body over, I twisted so that I was engulfed in the warmth.

I had never felt this protected or safe in my life.

That is, until my leg shifted up and brushed against something standing straight up.

My eyes flew open and met Austin's wide brown ones.

"Good morning." His voice was rough and sexy. I couldn't help thinking it was something I could get used to waking up to.

"Umm, Austin. What is that?" I pointed down at the tent in his pants.

He just shrugged, grinning. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

It should be illegal to be that cocky. "I'm a pornstar, for god's sakes. Your dick does _not _make me feel uncomfortable."

Well, not much anyway.

"Allyson, are you guys ready for break-?" My mom walked into our room and stopped, a huge smile breaking out on her face. "Oh my gosh! You guys look so cute. Let me get my camera!"

I groaned. Having sat through many of my mother's impromptu photo shoots, I knew that it was not a good idea to protest.

My dad had always laughed at Tate and I, telling us to grin and bear it.

My mom had come back in, and was snapping away with her camera.

"You guys just look so good together." She smiled at us. "Maybe you should think about doing some modeling."

Oh, she had no idea how close she was to the truth.

Finally, I couldn't take any more.

"Uh, mom," I started. "We kind of have to shower."

"Oh, 'course." My mother was all smiles this weekend. "You two enjoy your shower."

"What? No. No!" I jumped out of bed and called after her. "Showers! We will be enjoying our showers!"

But she was gone.

I looked back at Austin, who was laughing his ass off.

Climbing out of the bed, he strode over towards me. "I love how nervous you get."

"Excuse me. I do not get _nervous."_

He leaned in. "No, you don't. Do you?"

I could feel his breath on my cheek and it was making me dizzy. "No, never." I whispered.

Moving fast, he bent over and swung me over his shoulder.

"Austin!" I was giggling now. "Put me down!"

"Spin you around? Sure!"

"Auuuustin!" I was laughing like a crazy person.

Setting me on my feet, I stumbled. "I'm sooo dizzy."

He steadied my shoulders. "Then it's probably a good time for our shower, huh?"

I punched his shoulder. "Showers. Do you people not understand the plural form of that word?"

* * *

After breakfast, my parents wanted to go into the local farmer's market, so we all headed out to my parents' subaru.

"Uh, dad." Tate frowned. "There's only five seats in the car."

"Hmm," my dad took a quick head count. "You're right. Well I suppose we could take two cars."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Austin interrupted. "Ally can just sit on my lap."

I gaped at him. He wanted me to sit on his lap for the entire twenty minute car trip.

Austin saw my face and winked.

Oooh, that was it. This boy deserved some serious payback. And I knew just how to serve it.

"Yeah, dad." I smiled. "I can just sit on Austin's lap."

My dad looked at me. "You sure, Als?"

"Oh, I would be _happy _too."

Austin looked at me, surprised.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "After you."

Everyone piled into the car, and I climbed on top of Austin, scooting back so that my butt was right up against his crotch.

Austin tensed, but didn't say anything.

My parents started the car, exclaiming about how much fun we were all going to have at the market.

I joined in the conversation, all the while rubbing my ass up against Austin.

His breathing got a little deeper, and I swear I heard a little groan.

Taking it up a notch, I put my hand under my bottom and rubbed him, hard.

"Err," he groaned, trying to shift away from me.

I twisted around to face him. "Are you okay, babe?" I asked innocently, while my hand continued to rub his now hard dick.

He glared at me. "Perfectly fine, thanks."

I grinned. This was way too much fun.

"Oh, guys. Look out the window. There are cows." My mother pointed at one of the farms along the road.

Pushing my ass harder against Austin I took the opportunity to rub my entire body against him.

"Oh darn, I missed it." I glanced at Austin. "Hold on a sec, babe. I'm just gonna turn around for a moment."

I twisted all the way around, so that I was straddling him.

I rubbed my center against his dick, creating a delicious friction.

He choked, trying to turn it into a cough.

"Sorry, honey, I'll turn around in just a minute."

I had absolutely no plans to turn back around.

I pressed my breasts into his chest, pretending I was trying to see out the back window. "Oh yeah, I see the cows mom."

Austin groaned louder this time.

"I am going to get you back for this, Ally," he growled into my ear. "You are going to _beg_ for mercy."

Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I wasn't scared. Much.

We pulled up at the market, and Austin quickly tried to readjust himself.

I smiled. It felt good knowing I could do that to him.

But his warning of payback had me a little worried. I could tell that Austin was devious.

I shrugged it off. How bad could it really be?

* * *

**a/n: So that was just part 1. I'm going to update again tomorrow, so stay tuned. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: So here's part two as promised!**

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally was good. That little trick she'd played on me had left me hard for hours.

It was also a huge surprise.

Who knew little Ally Dawson could be so sexy. I mean she was a porn star, but still.

I'd tortured her in high school. Not because I'd hated her or thought she was weird, but because I'd wanted to be around her. She was allusive, like no one could catch her. I figured if I was mean to her, she'd have to notice me.

But then we'd graduated. Walking out of our high school for the last time had been agony, knowing I'd never see her again.

I smiled. She was back in my life now though, and I was going to fight like hell to keep it that way.

Starting with the revenge I'd been waiting all day to put into action.

Ally's POV

Austin wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning into me.

I jumped, almost dropping the plate I'd been washing.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Austin breathed into my ear. "You've been a little _nervous,_ today."

Shivering, I glanced up. He was grinning at me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I'd been twitchy and shaky all day long. And it was all his damn fault. His promise of revenge scared the shit out of me.

I had no idea what he was up to, but I knew it would be good.

"I'm fine." My voice hitched a little.

"Austin's right, you have been acting a little weird today, Als." Tate had walked into the kitchen.

I ground my teeth together. "I'm _fine._"

"Good, because we're all going swimming tonight." Violet said from behind Tate.

Night swimming with Austin Moon. Next thing you know pigs would be flying outside our window.

However, it might put Austin's plans on hold.

"Great," I smiled at them.

"Can't wait," Austin's grin could put the devil to shame.

So much for that idea.

* * *

I could hear the ocean whooshing, and it calmed me down. My heart rate almost going back to normal.

There is nothing better than the beach at night. The sand in your toes, the stars, the smell.

It was soothing, and I took a deep breath.

Tate had brought a blanket. Spreading it out on the sand he plopped down, and we all followed suit.

I lay down, shivering slightly as my back hit the cold towel.

"Cold?" Austin asked me.

I shrugged. "A little."

He reached out and wrapped me in his arms.

I thought about protesting, but he was just so warm. And then his smell invaded my senses, and I was gone.

"Let's play truth or dare," Violet was lying in Tate's arms. It was like we were on a double date. The thought made my insides melt.

"Are you sure you really wanna go there, Vi?" Tate was smiling. "It never ends well for us."

"What are you talking about," Violet batted her eyelashes at him. "As I recall, it usually ends _very _well.

No, but seriously. When does truth or dare not end in sex?"

Austin grinned, and pulled me closer. "Well then we are definitely in."

"Shut up, loser." I wriggled out of his grasp.

"Come on, Al." Tate gave me his puppy dog eyes.

God dammit. What is it with boys and their beautiful brown eyes.

"All right," I sighed. "I suppose I can suffer through a game with you guys."

"Excellent," Vi sat up. "Who wants to go first?"

We started going through the usual beginning truths. First kiss. Best sex. Teacher crush.

And then Tate picked dare, and things started to get really crazy.

"I dare you to go up to that guy over there and ask him if he sells drugs." Vi had just dared Tate to do something completely illegal. But we were insane when it comes to truth or dare. You don't back down from a dare. Ever.

Tate groaned. "You're killing me."

Violet just grinned. "Does this mean I win?"

"In your dreams."

Ten minutes later Tate came back.

"Run! Right now! Go! Go!" Tate screamed.

Austin and Violet were almost in tears from their laughter as we ran for our lives.

We finally collapsed behind a large expanse of rocks a couple miles down the beach.

By then we were all panting and wheezing.

"Holy shit." Tate coughed out. "I honestly thought he was going to kill me."

Violet began to laugh again, falling into Tate's arms.

"I knew there was a reason I married you, Dawson." She grinned up at him.

My heart stuttered. Sometimes it hurt just to look at them when they were being this cute.

Austin's arms snaked around my waist, and he pulled me into his chest.

"So we aren't done, are we?" Violet asked.

"No way," Austin's voice came from above me. "It's my turn to ask Ally."

I stiffened. This wasn't going to end well.

Austin didn't disappoint. "Ever been skinny dipping, Dawson?"

"Austin," I groaned. "Please don't. It's freezing."

"Oh no, you don't." Tate shook his head. "If I almost get killed asking some guy for drugs then you can get naked."

I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Fine. Fine." I conceded. "But everybody has to close their eyes."

Obediently, they shut their eyes.

Slipping out of my pants and pulling my shirt over my head, I cursed myself. I never should have teased Austin.

I was standing in just my bra and panties.

"Nuh-uh. Naked." Austin said.

"Are you peeking?!"

"Never," Austin squeezed his eyes shut and grinned up at me.

Taking a deep breath, I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the ground. Then shimmied out of my panties.

"Damn." Austin's voice was slightly deeper than normal.

"You are peeking!"

Austin just smirked up at me. "I was just making sure you fully completed the dare."

I thought about kicking him, but decided that it probably wouldn't end well for me.

Taking one last breath I ran for the water.

As expected, it was freezing against my naked body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I shivered, my teeth clacking together.

I splashed around for a bit, and then decided I'd been in for long enough.

Wading in, I looked up and saw Austin standing on the shore.

"Hey! Go away!" I quickly slipped my body back under the water.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Austin called back.

"Tate!" I yelled. "Make him leave!"

Austin grinned. "Your brother and Violet went back inside. Something about wanting to have sex."

Oh no. I was stuck naked, in freezing water, with Austin Moon.

Shit, where _were _my clothes. I couldn't see them on the beach.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know," Austin shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to find them."

I gasped. "You didn't."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

I was shivering almost violently. I knew I couldn't stay in the water much longer.

"P-please, Austin." I pleaded. "I'm freezing."

"Come out of the water."

I was going to have to do just that soon.

"Please." I tried one last time.

"Just get out. I'll warm you up. I promise." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Clenching my fists, I came up out of the water.

I walked up onto the shore. With every step I could feel Austin's eyes on me.

My nipples were in tight little buds, and despite the chill, my body was heating up.

"Happy?" I snarked at him.

"Very." He put his hands on my hips, pulling me into him.

As mad as I was, I couldn't find the strength to push him away.

I needed his heat. And maybe something else.

"Carry me home."

"Seriously?" He looked down at me, surprised.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now turn around." I climbed onto his back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, my breasts pressed against him.

It was probably the strangest moment of my life. Getting a naked piggy back ride from Austin Moon.

Austin opened the door to the porch, and walked into the kitchen.

Setting me down on my feet, he looked at me.

"Mmm, even better in full lighting."

I blushed. "Pig."

He grinned, and put his forehead against mine. "You like it."

I shook my head. "Your ego is getting away from you again."

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

His hands trailed down my cheek, between my breasts, stopping at my stomach.

"Austin." I breathed out.

His other hand was on my hip, sliding down to cup my ass.

"Tell me you like it."

Clenching my teeth, I promised myself no sound would leave my lips.

His hand dipped farther down, circling my clit.

A small groan escaped.

"Come on Ally. Tell me you like me."

I shook my head, and he pressed a finger inside me.

"_Austin._"

Moving his finger around, I shifted, trying to get closer.

His other hand squeezed my ass, and he kissed down my neck, stopping at the top of my breasts.

"Tell me you like it or I'll stop. Right now."

I was going to have to choose between my pride and sex with the only guy who could make my blood boil.

His finger pulled out of me, and I gasped.

"I like you. Austin. Don't stop. Please." I was begging him. Just like he'd promised.

He smiled against my neck. "Good, 'cuz I like you too."

Hearing those words made me even hotter.

"How do you feel about shower sex?" I asked him.

He lifted me off my feet, and was up the stairs in no time.

He set me back down, and reached behind me to turn the water on.

His chest was pressed against mine and I breathed in deeply.

"Did you just smell me?" He grinned.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

I peeked up at him, and saw that he was smiling like a crazy person.

I slid my hands under his shirt and slowly lifted it over his head. His chest was beautiful, just like the rest of him.

Reaching down, I undid his belt.

Hooking my fingers under his boxers, I pulled his jeans and briefs down.

I looked back up, and he was intently watching me.

"You're beautiful," his voice was deep and sexy.

And then his lips were on mine.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I let him in.

His taste was like nothing I'd experienced, and it made my toes curl.

We stepped into the shower, the water running down our backs.

Lifting me up so my legs wrapped around his waist, he broke our kiss.

"You feel so good, Ally." His eyes stared straight into mine, and for a second, I couldn't breathe.

Twisting my fingers into his hair, I kissed his chest.

I wanted every part of him.

I could feel his dick rubbing against my ass, and I growled with anticipation.

"Patience, Ally." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

And then he moved his mouth lower, his tongue flicking over my nipple.

"_Austin."_ I moaned, my head going back.

I reached down, wrapping my tiny hand around his huge dick.

He growled, and scraped his teeth over my nipple.

The heat in my stomach was raging, and I had to have him soon.

I lifted his head from my breasts. "Now."

He looked into my eyes, and I could see the heat I felt reflected in them.

Spinning us around, he shoved me up against the shower wall, his eyes never leaving mine.

I shifted my body down, positioning him against my center.

"Are you ready?" My voice was almost a whisper.

He put his forehead against mine, and thrust into me.

I groaned, feeling him fill me.

"Oh, god," he moaned. "You're so tight, Ally."

I pushed farther against him, wanting all of him inside me.

And then he was moving. It was all I could do not to scream.

He pushed into me hard, and I bit down on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna come, Austin."

Shivers wracked my spine and this time I did scream.

I heard him groan and felt him come inside me.

We came down off our high, both breathing deeply.

"Tell me you liked it, Ally."

I cradled his face in my hands, watching the water drip down.

"I loved it."

* * *

**a/n: Woooohooo sex!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Wow, so I feel like everyone I talked to had an awful week. Maybe it's a worldwide thing. Anyways, hope this makes it a little better.**

* * *

I'd never really felt lonely in my life. I was alright with being alone, and if I really needed someone I'd always had my brother or my parents.

But now I was realizing just how truly alone I was. My big brother was married to the love of his life. My parents were enjoying their kid-free lives. And I was sitting in my empty apartment, which had never felt this big before.

I blew out a breath, and fell back on the couch cushions. I missed Austin. That's all there was to it.

We hadn't really talked since we'd gotten back from the beach. Maybe he was regretting it. Maybe it was just too awkward.

Of course, I hadn't called him either, but that's just because I had no idea what to say.

_Hey, you're the only person in the whole world that I've ever felt this connected to._

It was just too stupid. And besides, he probably wasn't even thinking about me anymore.

* * *

We'd been filming for about three months when Paul pulled Austin and I aside.

"We're almost ready to put a rap on this movie, guys."

Paul was grinning at us like this should be the best news of the year.

It wasn't.

My stomach was churning. Finishing this movie meant that I'd probably never see Austin again.

"Great," I managed to say. "I'm sure it'll turn out really well."

Austin looked at me, his face undecipherable. It hurt just to see him. To remember what we'd done.

I gave them my best smile. "Well, I'd better get back to my, um, stuff."

"Not so fast, Ally." Paul stopped me. "We just have one last scene we need to finish."

Austin frowned. "I thought we had all our footage."

"Well, we do." Paul started. "But, well, it's the sex scene guys. We were editing it last night and we just thought that if we did one more take where you guys were fighting a bit more, it might come out a little sexier."

I gave Paul my best youarefuckingruiningmylife face.

There was no way I could have sex with Austin again. Not when it could be the last time.

"Are you sure, Paul?" I tried not to let all the desperation I felt seep into my voice.

"Is that a problem, Ally?"

I could feel both of their eyes on me. Austin's were burning a hole into the side of my face, but I couldn't look at him.

"No, no. Of course not."

"Excellent," Paul clapped his hands. "Once more then."

Yeah. Once more.

* * *

Thursday had been everyone's last day on set, so Friday morning had only me, Austin, Paul and some of the crew in the studio.

Reed was doing my hair, while I sat in the chair, contemplating my fate.

I had two options. I could either run out of here screaming, tempting but I didn't want to lose my job. Or I could have sex with Austin and risk the chance of smooshing the last unbroken piece of my heart.

Some stupid love song was playing on the radio, and I found myself humming along.

_some lift you higher and some pull you down_

_but i never feel better than when you're around_

_we like to sing along _

_even when we don't know the song_

_and you meet people_

_just like you_

_who care about the things you do_

_and you think_

_if people out there love you_

_then you can too_

_oohhh_

_before i met you_

_ii thought it was normal_

_all the greys and the blue_

_and all i have are fantasies_

_oohh_

_i feel like if you held me this tight_

_i'd remember this night and all it came too_

"You're voice is beautiful."

I spun around and found Austin watching me.

Swallowing, I breathed out. He looked gorgeous in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt from some long faded band.

"Thank you. It's what I really want to do."

He smiled. "So your life goal's not to be a porn star?"

It's amazing how much I laugh around Austin. It's the part where I'm not with him that I realize how unhappy I am.

"Surprisingly, no." I grinned at him.

"Really, though. You do have a beautiful voice." He was serious now. "I'm sure the world will love it."

A sadness washed over us, as if we both knew we were nearing the end.

Paul poked his head into the dressing room. "Are you ready, guys?"

We walked over to the set, our footsteps the only sound that could be heard in the studio.

"And action!"

"Doug, I'm serious, you have to get out of here!" I shoved Austin back, trying to make the scene a little more physical.

"I am not going to leave you here, Amelia." Austin's voice was a little deeper, his eyes hard and focused.

If I tried, I could pretend he was saying this to me, instead of my character.

Taking a deep breath, I put a hand between us. "I do _not _need your help."

My eyes felt watery, and it helped me seem angrier. "And I certainly do not need you."

I went to shove him again, but Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me into his body.

My heart sped up, we were touching everywhere. My breasts pushed into his chest, and I could feel him breathing hard too.

"Doug! Stop! Let go."

Austin's arm slipped around my waist. I couldn't even try and fight him.

"Tell me you don't love me."

Suddenly, this was all too familiar. I couldn't separate Austin from his character.

I knew what my next line was, but I just couldn't seem to get it out.

Austin pulled me in even closer, his voice a rough whisper. "Tell me you love me."

He leaned in a little farther, making sure the cameras couldn't hear him. "Tell me you love me, Ally."

I gasped, my eyes shooting to his. Had I hear him right?

And then he was pulling me onto the bed, his body just above mine.

His brown eyes were looking into me, and I could feel everything.

And I knew what my next line was.

"I love you."

He grinned at me. As if he didn't already know.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Reaching up I laced my fingers into his hair, pulling his lips towards mine.

He groaned into my mouth, and I shifted against him.

His leg pushed in between mine, his knee right against my center.

I moaned into his mouth, and he began to kiss down my neck.

His hands moved up my waist, sliding my dress off.

I could feel his warm hands against my skin, and it made me shiver.

Not wanting to wait anymore, I reached my hand down his pants, rubbing his cock.

He groaned, and pushed into me.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I slid my hand up his shirt.

He unhooked my bra, and took my nipple in his mouth.

I cried out, arching into him.

His hands help me up, while I reached down to unbutton his jeans.

"I want you so bad," I whimpered.

He looked into my eyes. "You can have everything."

And then his fingers were playing with my clit, pressing into me.

Gasping, I twisted.

His name was on my tongue, so I bit down on his shoulder, trying to keep from screaming.

And then his finger pushed up, and I couldn't help it anymore.

A muffled whine escaped my lips.

"Oh, god. You're so fucking sexy when you scream."

Pulling his pants all the way off, I breathed out, needing to see all of him.

I rolled us over, so that I was sitting on top.

I took his cock in my hand, rubbing up and down.

His stomach went up and down, and I leaned down and licked his abdomen.

He growled and grabbed my hips.

I got the message. I positioned myself over his dick, and pushed down.

I gasped as he filled me, and he moaned beneath me.

His hands led my hips, and soon we found a steady rhythm.

I could feel him coming, and knew I was close.

A spark started in my stomach and I cried out.

My muscles clenched, and I felt him come inside me.

Panting, I collapsed onto his stomach.

Austin's lips were right next to my ear, making sure no one could hear anything. "Did you mean what you said, Ally?"

I tried to look away, but he caught my chin. "Please, Ally. Please tell me."

I took a deep breath. "Every word, Austin."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I love you."

I felt his lips on mine, gentle and soft. "I love you, too."

* * *

**a/n: Yay! They're in love! Well, I think that was my last update for this story because I want to start my new one. Also, there were some original song lyrics in there so make sure to tell me what you thought. Have a super Saturday night!**


End file.
